Pluggable optics, such as small form factor pluggables (SFP) and 10 GB small form factor pluggables (XFP) can be cooled utilizing clip mounted heat sinks with forced air convection (fans). As fiber pushes out deeper in the network, these pluggable optics are finding their way into the outside plant. The outside plant often does not include fans, but rather relies directly on natural convection to cool the electronics. The pluggable optics have lower maximum temperature ratings then standard outside plant components.